Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders is a new series of Bakugan, that was released in 2010, the first episode premiered on May 23rd in Canada, and will premiere May 29th in the US. According to Sega Toys president Isao Kokubun, the third season will tie into the global online game project entitled Bakugan Dimensions that Activision Blizzard will release for the Nintendo DS and Wii, Sony PlayStation, and XBox platforms. It is scheduled to have 52 episodes. Premise Dan, Marucho, and Shun get caught up in a war between two different alien factions in another universe, and teaming up with three new brawlers: the Neathian, Fabia, the new human, Jake, and the undercover Gundalian, Ren, in order to stop the evil Gundalian Protectors, the Twelve Orders from destroying Neathia, and possibly, Earth. They meet these people by them entering through the virtual reality Bakugan Interspace. The stakes are high! Will the Battle Brawlers defeat the Twelve Orders, saving the Bakugan once more? Characters Battle Brawlers * Dan Kuso - The Main Character of the series. He uses the Pyrus Attribute. Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid; Battle Gear: JetKor * Jake Vallory - The new Subterra member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers who lives in Dan's new town. Bakugan: Coredem; Battle Gear: Rock Hammer * Fabia Sheeze - The new Haos Brawler and sister of the queen of Neathia. Bakugan: Aranaut; Battle Gear: Battle Crusher * Marucho Marukura - The brains of the group who uses the Aquos Attribute. Bakugan: Akwimos; Battle Gear: Terrorcrest * Shun Kazami - The ninja Ventus Brawler. Bakugan: Hawktor: Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear * * Ren Krawler - An undercover Gundalian disguised as a human sent to Earth. He's a Darkus Brawler. Bakugan: Linehalt; Battle Gear: Boomixx * Queen Serena - The queen of Neathia, she is also Fabia's older sister. She doesn't brawl but sends Fabia to get the brawlers and watches over the city. It is said on Teletoon that she is a main character. * Julie Makimoto: Moved to bayview like Dan. Doesnt brawl,but might due to unreleased bakugan Quakix Gorem. She helps Jake with his first battle. She is a Subterra brawler. Bakugan: Quakix Gorem Gundalians The Twelve Orders *Emperor Barodius- The Emperor of Gundalia and the Darkus Brawler user of the 12 Orders. Bakugan: Dharak; Battle Gear: AirKor *Airzel- The Ventus Brawler of the 12 Orders. Bakugan: Strikeflier; Battle Gear: Battle Turbine *Nurzak- The Subterra 12 Orders Brawler. Bakugan:Sabator; Battle Gear: Chompixx *Gill - The Pyrus Brawler of the 12 Orders. Bakugan: Krakix; Battle Gear: Lansor *Stoica - The Aquos Brawler of the 12 Orders. Bakugan: Lythirus; Battle Gear: Razoid *Kazarina - The Haos Brawler of the 12 Orders. She is always by Barodius' side. Bakugan: Lumagrowl; Battle Gear: Barias Gear *Ren - The minor Darkus Brawler of the 12 Orders. Bakugan: Linehalt; Battle Gear: Boomix *Sid - The Pyrus Brawler from Gundalia. Bakugan: Rubanoid; Battle Gear: Destracon *Lena - The Aquos Brawler from Gundalia. Bakugan: Phosphos; Battle Gear: Terrorcrest *Zenet - The Haos Brawler from Gundalia. Bakugan: Contestir *Mason - The Subterra Brawler from Gundalia. Bakugan: Avior; Battle Gear: Lashor *Jesse - The Ventus Brawler from Gundalia. Bakugan: Plitheon; Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear New Game Features *Battle Gear *Reference Cards *Super Assault Bakugan *Special Evolution Bakugan *DNA code *Higher G-Powers Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders